


Candy Man

by syrenhug



Series: Centered [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, M/M, like two years and marui acts like a 5 year old on good days, why did i write this it's so gay, why does he even have a job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marui works at a candy store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: AU. Language. I think Ryoma's eighteen and Marui's about twenty.

"Hey, what have I told you about eating the products?"

Marui swallowed a gummy bear with innocent eyes. But from his boss's exasperated expression it wasn't a very moving performance. "Not to."

Sanada sighed, then went back the way he'd came. Marui shrugged. His boss was _so_ weird. The door swung open, sending a tiny chime through the store. Angry voices filtered in and he raised an eyebrow when he saw two people involved in what looked to be a lover's quarrel. He settled on his elbows to watch. Gotta love some drama.

The seemingly younger one narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." This older one's tone was haughty and they didn't even glance at the other's face. Only shifted through some of the labels on the container's filled with candy.

"Bullshit. You never talk to me anymore. You disappeared for a week and then came back like nothing happened. That's not nothing, loser."

Ouch. Partner was either cheating or wanted to break up. Or both. He sympathized.

Cheater (as Marui had so affectionately dubbed him) sighed. Their dark blue eyes were tired. "Ryoma."

The kid - Ryoma - deflated. They looked, Marui thought, used to this. "I'm done. I don't want to do this anymore."

A pause. "Okay."

Cheater was gone.

He didn't know what possessed him, must have been the great, almighty candy spirits that haunted the shop (though Sanada reminded him daily that had to be the dumbest things he'd ever heard), but he reached over to grab a handful of grape soda flavored candy and marched over to the sour section where the kid was standing with a blank expression.

"Here."

Ryoma stared him, then at the candy shoved in their hand. Back at him again. Annoyance flitted across their face, but they must have seen something in Marui's eyes that said they weren't being mocked and their gaze softened. "Thanks."

Marui smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

Ryoma came into the shop off and on for the next couple of weeks and Marui was trying hard to repress certain feelings. But there were things that the kid did that fucked him up for days He still hadn't gotten over the time Ryoma had kissed him on the cheek for buying him coffee.

 _So_ screwed.

"Hey." He looked up into brown eyes. They crinkled when he jumped. Marui cleared his throat and nodded.

"Hey."

They stood there for a few seconds, dancing on their feet, laughing when they noticed each other doing it. Ryoma fiddled with his sleeve. One of his nervous habits.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee."

Marui smirked. "Trying to ask me out?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, maybe that's why I asked."

"Do you want to come or not?" Ryoma didn't even sound annoyed. Just amused. He turned around and yelled that he was leaving for a break. He ushered the kid out before Sanada could answer back.

* * *

"So what are the chances that you're going to be unemployed when you get back?"

Marui sipped on his coffee. "75% percent chance they won't be able to find my body."

Ryoma leaned his chin down on his palm, taking a bite of a brownie he was picking over. The coffee shop wasn't very crowded. Some lady at a table beside them was listening to Katy Perry. He crinkled his nose and scrounged for some gum. When he was happily chewing on watermelon goodness he tilted his head at Ryoma's look.

"What?"

"Your chewing gum addiction is disturbing."

He stuck out his tongue.

"Mature." Ryoma rolled his eyes then leaned back. Suddenly, his tone turned serious. "Can I ask you a question?"

He flinched, but nodded. He could tell it wasn't something that would be easy for him to answer.

"What was your last relationship like?"

Marui stared at the table. It wasn't exactly his favorite thing to talk about. Or think about. Niou had been attractive, the best kind of mysterious, but then out of the blue he'd lash out. Sometimes he still felt guilty, despite the fact that he knew there was no reason for him to. "Bad."

"Hey." He blinked when Ryoma moved forward. His hair was brushing over his forehead in a way that made Marui want to reach across and brush it back. How cliché. "You okay?"

No. "Yes."

"Good." And they didn't talk about it anymore.

* * *

On their walk back, with their head's perched dangerously closed together under the umbrella shielding them from the light mist of rain, Ryoma asked him another question.

"So would you?"

He accidently (okay, so not really) brushed his lips against the kid's cheek. "What?"

"Would you go out with me?"

Marui stopped and Ryoma spun around when he realized that he'd left him behind. The sky was crying over their faces and, for a moment of the melodrama he was so known for, he wondered if God had done it especially for this moment to exist.

It wasn't hard. Because he liked this kid. Even when he was snappy and grumpy and made fun of him for being clumsy. He wanted to love him, even. But -

"It hasn't been very long since you broke up with that guy." He pointed out, shifting on his feet.

Ryoma came out from underneath the umbrella and shrugged. But he was looking at him. And Marui was almost startled at how fond it was.

"Marui."

"Yeah?"

"You gave me candy." Ryoma reached over and took his hand. Warmth spread all the way to tips of toes. "We're going to be alright."


End file.
